I Like The Way You Love Me
by franniefrann
Summary: Frannie Lorango is WWE's Newest Diva, and she has yet to find the love of her life because of it. Before it all, she was in pain, and her life was horrible. When she finds him, her whole life changes, and she's happy once again


_This is based off of the song (I Like) The Way You Love Me by Michael Jackson :) I hope you like it!_

* * *

_I was alone in the dark when I met ya _  
_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh _  
_You took my hand and you told me you loved me _  
_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh _

Frannie Lorango tip-toed her way around the backstage area of WWE's Monday Night Raw. There wasn't really anything interesting about the backstage area, it was mainly just a bunch of workers and half-naked wrestlers preparing for their matches. Sure, it might be great to see semi-naked, oiled up, sweaty men backstage, but to Shaylee, it wasn't that special. It was her first night on the job, as a WWE Diva. Sadly, she didn't really know anyone there, being a newbie and all. She was hoping to meet atleast one Diva or Superstar that could guide her through the process.

" Randy! Why the hell would you steal my jean shorts? " John Cena shouted from the entrance of the locker room, clutching onto the towel around his waist.

Frannie giggled, stepping back a few steps. Infront of her eyes was thee John Cena, pratically naked. What was she to do?

" Because you're my best friend and I felt like it! " Randy Orton shouted back with a chuckle, standing by the corridor with John's jeans in his hand.

" C'mon man! I need to get ready for my match! " John cried, shaking his head.

" Go out wearing some tights! Show off that ass. " Randy grinned devishly, laughing to himself.

" Shut the hell up Randy and give me my damn shorts back! " John groaned, looking down to make sure his towel hadn't fell off.

Frannie hid behind the big cart near her, that way the boys wouldn't be able to know she was there.

" Here. " Randy smirked, tossing the shorts to John. " See you out there, tag partner buddy. "

Frannie giggled softly to herself as Randy walked away. While she was training to be a Diva, she favored both John and Randy, but more John. There had always been a softer spot for John in her heart. Thinking the coast was clear to walk, Frannie walked out from behind the cart, looking down at the floor. Since her focus was not to anything infront of her, she had bumped into what had seemed like a rock. She flew back by the amount of force applied between her and whatever it was she had hit.

" Shit! " A semi-deep voice said, bending over to see what had just hit him. " Are you alright? " He asked curiously with a worried tone in his voice.

" Yeah, " Frannie groaned in a pain, rubbing her eyes. " I think so. "

" Here, take my hand. " The voice told her, holding out his hand.

Doing as he had said, Franniee grabbed his hand, not making full eye-contact. It was until she was on her feet, and gaining back the strength to stand still. Her eyes met the man infront of her, nearly knocking the breath out of her once again.

" I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. " Frannie apologized, realizing that she had just bumped into John Cena, the man she was just watching, yelling at Randy Orton for stealing his shorts. Now he was fully clothed, and infront of her.

" It's alright, baby doll. " John smiled, his dimples showing more than ever. " Accidents happen! "

Frannie hald smiled, not being able to take her eyes away from his. John held out his hand once again for her to shake.

" I'm John Cena. " He introduced, shaking her hand.

" I'm Frannie Lorango. " Frannie smiled, her eyes glistening.

" Your eyes... " John said, looking at her. " They're so beautiful! "

" Thank you. " Frannie blushed, looking down at the floor, still holding his hand.

" Wait, aren't you the new diva? " John asked, bringing her face up with his thumb.

Chills were sent down Frannie's spine, causing her to giggle.

" Yes. " She coughed, pressing her lips together.

" Wonderful! " John grinned, putting his hands down to his side.

There was something about Frannie, that attracted John so much.

" I can tell I'm already gonna love you. " John laughed with a smile, being serious in every way possible.

Frannie's face lit up, and a smile spread across her face.

" I'll catch you later. " John promised with a wink as he walked away.

All Shaylee could do, was giggle with joy.

_I was alone, there was no love in my life _  
_I was afraid of life and you came in time _  
_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight _  
_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh _

" So tell me about yourself, Frannie. " John asked, sitting infront of the girl he had just met a few hours ago.

The two were enjoying a nice bite to eat at a local diner, engaging in a strong conversation. Not even knowing eachother for a full 24 hours, it had already shown that they both had incredible chemistry.

" Well... " Frannie started, looking into John's blue eyes.

_She then began to tell him her story. While in the process of becoming the WWE Diva she wanted to be, she had to do it all on her own. No one was there to help her, or support her. Nearing the age of 30, she was very alone. Her parents didn't support her dream, and didn't even bother giving her some money to make sure she had the full opportunity to be where she wanted to be. Not only that, but her " high school sweetheart " had broken her heart, all because she had wanted to leave the state to become a Diva. He was the love of her life, the one she went to for everything and anything. Then he just left her, alone, leaving her to pick up the little pieces left of her life. It seemed like things were getting better once she had gotten word that she was a newest member of the WWE Family. She just wasn't sure that it would stay that way..._

John stayed silent for a while, a little taken by all that she had told him. It was amazing how much she had been through, and how strong she looked. Unfortunately by his silence, Frannie took it the wrong way, and stood to her feet.

" I knew it, I knew I could never find a good man anymore. You were too good to be true. " She cried, walking out of the diner.

" Shaylee! " John ran, stopping her in the middle of the parking lot.

" What! " Frannie exclaimed, avoiding eye-contact with him, because she knew she would fall into a puty of love by looking into his eyes.

" I'm sorry I came off as un-interested in your story! Truth is, I was just shocked how well you look after all you've been through. It takes a lot for a girl to hide her emotions. You however, are an amazing girl and I can't seem to take my focus off you. I want you to know that even though I've known you for a few hours, I have strong feelings towards you. " John explained.

" Feelings? Like what? " Frannie said, in near tears.

" Like this. " John said, grabbing her face gently as he pressed his lips against hers.

It was at that moment, when Frannie knew that her little fangirl love for John, turned out to be a real love for him.

_It won't be long til' we make vows, I bet ya_  
_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuh_  
_I thank the Heavens above that I met ya_  
_Uuuuuuuuuh uuuuuh_

It had been a year now, that John and Frannie had started dating. Her life was getting easier, and she knew it was all because she had met him. Within that time frame, she had also developed close friendships with four other Divas, and a few other Superstars.

" Frannie Frannie Frannie! " Cody Runnels, better known as Cody Rhodes, called out from the lounge.

He sat next to his girlfriend of one year, Ashley Burns. The two of them had known eachother since they both debuted in the WWE, but took things slow before they actually comitted to a relationship. The two of them were the silliest ones of the group they all formed.

" Cody Cody Cody! " Frannie replied with a smirk, walking in with John.

" Hi. " Cody giggled, Ashley joining in with him.

" You two are just so weird. " John chuckled, sitting down on a couch with Frannie linked to his side.

" Who's weird? " Mike Mizanin, better known to the world as the Miz, asked as he walked in with his long time girlfriend Chrissy Hallum.

They had been dating ever since they were both training at OVW. You would think that since they had been dating so long, that they would get married, but it seemed too soon for the both of them to even think about marriage. They just wanted to enjoy their dating life.

" These two. " Frannie giggled, pointing to Ashley and Cody.

" Oh, psh, you barely found that out? " Chrissy snickered, nudging Mike.

" We knew that for a long time! " Mike laughed, going along with Chrissy.

" Sh, leave my best friend alone. " Ted DiBiase scholded, smacking the back of Mike's head as he walked in with his girlfriend Emma Taylor, who was like his best friend. Only, best friends didn't have mega makeout sessions everyday.

" Yeah! Leave my best friend alone too! " Emma growled at Chrissy playfully, sticking out her tounge.

" A fly is gonna crawl up in there, better watch out girl. " Paul Lloyd, better known as Justin Gabriel warned Emma with a laugh as he walked in, hand in hand with his girlfriend Joey Franco.

" That would taste nasty. " Joey cringed with a giggle. " Emma, I did not know you enjoyed flies. "

" Shush. " Emma scowled, a little smirk on her face.

" You wanna go? " Joey said, getting into her gangster mode, nodding her head around.

" Woah woah woah, Bonquiqui, calm yourself girl. " Randy chuckled, placing his hands between Emma & Joey. " We don't wanna see a fight, keep it for the ring. "

He had just joined their little party with his wife of two years, Chloe Orton.' The two of them were the only one's who were married out of everyone else.

" I wanna see a fight! " Chloe giggled, clapping her hands. " FIGHT! "

" No no no, we all know how ghetto these girls get. " Randy laughed, pointing to Joey mostly. " We don't need this. "

" You just hatin because you ain't ghetto fabulous like me. " Joey snapped her fingers around Randy. " You mad? "

" Psh. " Randy smirked, shaking his head. " Not at all! "

" Randy, " John sighed, shaking his head. " Must you mess with everyone in our group? "

Randy stood there for a minute, looking like he was in deep thought, and then nodded.

" Yeah! Pretty much. " He grinned devishly once again, adding in a little evil laugh.

" Oh no, he's gone weirdo again, hasn't he? " Kevin Kiley, better known as the apprentice of the Miz, Alex Riley; said as him and his girlfriend Kara walked through the room.

" I think that's everyone. " Frannie whispered to John, as a signal to shut the door.

John nodded his head as he stood to go shut the door.

" You know Randy. " He smirked as he sat back down next to Frannie.

" I'm hot, don't be jealous. " Randy smiled proudly, wrapping his arms around Chloe. " Why do you think she loves me? "

" Because you have nice tattoos. " Chloe joked.

" Which goes into me being hot. " Randy added in, wiggling his eyebrows. " See what I did there? "

" Okay! " Frannie clapped her hands, ignoring Randy's question.

" What is this meeting about anyways? I'm starving. " Ted whined, recieving a smack from Emma. " Ow! What was that for? "

" For being rude. " Emma smirked, enjoying the fact she had just hit her boyfriend. " Go on? " She allowed Frannie and John to continue speaking.

" So we wanted to let you all know, if you hadn't quite noticed... " Frannie smiled, lifting her left hand up, flashing the sparkly and shiny diamond ring around her ring finger.

" YOU PROPOSED! " Randy exclaimed, jumping up and down. " MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED! "

The room was filled with " Congratulations! " and " Finally! "'s. They had all knew since the beginning that John & Frannie were meant for eachother, just like they were all meant for eachother.

" I like your ring! " Joey grinned, rubbing the ring on Frannie's finger.

" It's pretty! " Cody nodded in agreement.

" You're pretty. " Ashley giggled, touching Cody's cheeks.

" I'm Dashing! " Cody corrected her, kissing the cheek of his girlfriend.

" Right, keep thinking that, Ugly. " Kara joked, patting the back of Cody.

" You're undashing! " Cody whined to her.

" Hey! She's fancy! That's all that matters! " Kevin backed up his girl, hugging her.

" Hah! Take that, Ugly! " Kara stuck out her tounge.

" Hmph. " Cody frowned.

" Awwww! Come here Cooowdy! " Ashley cooed, hugging her boyfriend. " I still love you! "

" I love you too. " Cody smiled, planting his lips onto Ashley's.

" This is such a beautiful moment! " Ted exclaimed with joy, raising his hands in the air.

" Then don't ruin it. " Emma playfully told him.

Ted shook his head, and kissed Emma's forehead.

_The world's a better place _  
_'cause you came in time, _  
_You took away the rain and brought the sunshine, _  
_I was afraid 'cause I was hurt the last time, _  
_Uuuuuuuuuuh Ahhhhhhhh. _

_It was after the wedding had finished, and everyone was partying and dancing at the reception. It had been one of the happiest moments of Frannie's entire life. Added to the list with her meeting John, and becoming a Diva. Also, when she had met the greatest friends she could ever have. Her life was perfect, there was nothing that could rain on her parade. All the hurt and pain she had went through in the past, was long gone. _

* * *

**YAAAAAYYYY! First OneShot!**

**Did you like? :D**

**Reviews Please & Thank You! :)**


End file.
